Un secreto sin revelar, Un pasado que encarar
by ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS
Summary: De un día para el otro todo había cambiado, ya no podía regresar a la rutinaria vida de antes. Ahora que los había encontrado todo iba a cambiar y aun no sabia si era algo bueno o malo. RobinXOC
1. Prologo

**Bueno les presento mi historia**

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, le pertenece a DC cómics**_

**Gracias a Ganzter017-sempai x inspirarme en esta historia y también a mi amiga Andy x darme esta idea**

**Esta historia se basa en un pasado que YO cree para Robín espero sus reviews y que la disfruten**

* * *

**Un secreto sin revelar, Un pasado que encarar**

Prologo

¿Qué es la confianza?

¿Es el hecho de descubrir contar todos tus pecados a alguien?

No

Pues para las personas es imposible ocultar algo, porque, al final siempre se llega a saber. Llegamos el punto en donde ya no soportamos la presión y se lo contamos a alguien, supuestamente, de "confianza". Esa persona también se harta y se lo cuenta a otra y así sucesivamente, mediante tal círculo vicioso se llega a saber.

Aunque es de esperarse, si uno mismo no puede guardar su propio secreto

¿Cómo esperamos que lo haga alguien completamente ajeno a ello?

No es confianza, es desahogo. Decir que es de confianza es una simple excusa para contar tu pecado a la primera persona que se te venga a la mente. Contar aquella martirizante verdad y así no tener que cargar con el peso tu solo y es así como la traición es inevitable. Si no podemos soportar el peso

¿Cómo queremos que lo haga alguien más?

¿Qué nos hace pensar que esa persona, lograra lo que nosotros no?

¿De dónde sacamos la idea de que cuidara lo que nosotros no logramos cuidar?

Cuando lo revelas, lo terminamos con la típica frase "No se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto de los dos", y eso te da la confianza de que no dirá nada, nuevamente un pensamiento estúpido e infantil. Solo por decir esa palabra

Secreto

Eso no es un secreto, es un simple desahogo

Pues un secreto es algo que nos llevamos a la tumba, algo que ni siquiera debía salir de nuestros labios, algo que, incluso deberíamos olvidar.

¿Es el hecho de descubrir cada rincón de tu alma?

Si bien el desahogo te libra, hay secretos que uno se calla, por distintos motivos, entre ellos el más grande: El temor

Hay muchas razones, temor, vergüenza, olvido, falta de importancia e incluso el amor

Pero la más grande sin duda era el temor

El temor a ser juzgados, marginados e incluso sentenciados

Y aunque para ello el pecado debía ser grande, seguía siendo pecado

Una verdad que no debía salir a la luz, un secreto para la tumba, un verdadero secreto

¿Por qué los humanos nos llenamos de ese tipo de pensamientos?

¿Confianza?

No, al final eso es algo tonto, prácticamente inexistente, siempre hay algo que escondemos, algo que guardamos recelosamente. Un pecado cometido que no nos deja vivir, pero que a veces era tan grande que el temor nos obliga a callar

Si las personas somos así, al final el miedo y la culpa nos hace callar

Aunque su caso era distinto.

Él no se identificaba con ninguno de esos casos, simplemente callaba su secreto, guardándolo, ocultándolo y encerrándolo en lo más profundo de su ser

Él no se había desahogado, aun teniendo un nuevo equipo, más su familia. No había podido revelarlo, aun cuando el no cometió ningún pecado, una culpa injusta le obligaba a callar

No podía confiar en nadie, para el eso sería imposible. Pero nadie contradecía esa decisión, estaba en todo su derecho

El no tenía la culpa de pensar así, la culpa la tenía _el_. Por su culpa había perdido la confianza en la humanidad, por culpa de aquella persona había perdido a las personas más importantes que tenia, a la chica que amaba y a su mejor amigo

_**-No habrías podido hacer nada**_** –**

**-**_**Era algo inevitable**_**- **

**-**_**Hay que hacer sacrificios en esta vida-**_

Esas fueron sus palabras cuando fue a pedirle una explicación

Y en el momento en que escucho la última frase algo se rompió, pudo sentirlo claramente.

No quería saber más, se marcho sin mirar atrás, jurándose a si mismo que jamás volvería a verlo. Dejo que ese odio le consumiera por un tiempo y trato de desaparecer

Lo odiaba, por su culpa no la volvería a ver, no vería sus sonrisas, no sentiría su voz ni la tendría junto a el

Se odiaba, no había podido hacer nada, de un día para el otro se habían marchado

Definitivamente era más odio a si mismo que a aquella persona

Cada día, durante aproximadamente un año, se lamentaba hundiéndose cada vez más en la oscuridad. Entregando poco a poco su alma al odio, dejándose consumir por el dolor

Hasta que un día reacciono, que ganaba con todo eso. Hundirse no le devolvería sus sonrisas, no le devolvería sus bromas, no retrocedería el tiempo, no haría que los volviera a ver

Tomo la decisión de cumplir esos sueños que tenían, salvar y proteger el mundo. Llego a Jump City una ciudad cercana pero a la vez lejana de Ciudad Gótica. Formo un nuevo equipo y trato de superar y olvidar su pasado tan feliz y doloroso a la vez

Había soportado durante años la presión de aquel secreto pensando que lo había superando tratando de olvidarlo, junto a todo lo demás

Paso el tiempo y cuando sintió que comenzaba a olvidar descubrió que la vida tiene un sádico sentido del humor


	2. Capitulo 1 Encuentro inesperado

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, le pertenece a DC cómics**_

**Gracias a Ganzter017-sempai x inspirarme en esta historia y también a mi amiga Andy x darme esta idea**

**Esta historia se basa en un pasado que YO cree para Robín espero sus reviews y que la disfruten**

* * *

******Un secreto sin revelar, Un pasado que encarar**

Capítulo 1. Encuentro inesperado

En lo alto de la torre T, tendido en el suelo con los brazos tras la cabeza estaba Robín, mirando con pereza el cielo. Había subido, casi corriendo, después de terminar su misión tratando de descansar y relajarse un poco. Se sentía estresado incluso irritado pero no era por esa misión

No había sido complicada, todo lo contrario, un simple robo en el banco. Simplemente tubo que golpear a un par de personas y se había acabado, los demás no tuvieron que hacer nada llegaron en el momento en que termino, hasta podría decir que había sido aburrido

No entendía como, aun, había personas que lo intentaban. Después de todo, toda la ciudad conocía a los Titanes y su infalible desempeño en ese tipo de casos. Era estúpido que continuaran tratando, algo que no tenía sentido, y que se solucionaba en unos cuantos minutos

No, definitivamente estaba estresado por eso

Aun con la vista fija en el cielo, saco una foto algo desgastada y la observo con seriedad

En aquella fotografía, se encontraba el junto a un grupo de personas. Él se encontraba a la derecha mirando de lado a la cámara con una media sonrisa llevando el mismo traje, a su lado estaban dos personas más. Un chico castaño, de la misma edad, sonriendo con un antifaz similar al suyo, llevaba una chaqueta roja de cuello alto, desabrochada en el sector del cuello y su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el. Al lado de aquel chico se encontraba una joven de cabello color plata recogido en una cola alta y ojos violetas, un poco más baja que ellos, usaba un top color blanco y una falda del mismo color y encima una capa de un tono más oscuro casi plateado, ella sonreía felizmente mirando de reojo a los dos chicos.

Observo a aquella chica detenidamente rozando, con el dedo, su rostro. La observo durante varios minutos con el ceño fruncido, tratando de suprimir los recuerdos que se acumulaban en su mente

De repente retiro la foto de su vista poniéndose en pie con una mueca de enfado, se dirigio al borde de aquel techo, mirando hacia abajo, como si buscara algo. Miraba y miraba con los ojos vacíos sin saber qué demonios estaba buscando, su mente se encontraba en blanco

-¡ROBIN! –

Un grito le saco de aquel trance, volteo y se quedó mirando a la persona que había gritado

-Star- murmuro al reconocerla, ella simplemente le miro con enojo y preocupación

-¡Que se supone que haces!-comenzó -¡Aléjate de ahí, te caerás!

-Cálmate, deja de hacer tanto escándalo-contesto con un tono fastidiado sin intenciones de moverse

-Que te sucede, subes acá corriendo, te quedas mirando esa foto como un tonto y luego…-

-Me estabas espiando o que-interrumpió -¿No puedes dejarme en paz un momento?-

-Yo…solo…-comenzó a explicar Starfire

-Solo querías molestarme, ¿Es eso?-espeto duramente-¿No entiendes que quiero estar solo? O es que…-

Se detuvo al ver las lágrimas descender por los ojos de su compañera

-Te...tengo la culpa que tú me preocupes-susurro con la mirada baja- yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, yo solo…- no pudo continuar y se llevo las manos al rostro llorando

El pelinegro la miro arrepentido

_**Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no debo desahogarme con ella, no tiene nada que ver**_

Con eso en mente se le acerco y sin decir nada la abrazo, notando como ella paraba de llorar al sentir sus brazos rodeándola.

-Lo siento-le dijo con la vista hacia adelante-no llores, por favor Star-

-Ro…Robin-tartamudeo ella, levantando el rostro para verlo, con las mejillas rojas

Lentamente se fue acercando a él, acortando ya la poca distancia que los separaba, ya sintiendo su respiración, acercando sus labios a los de él, que aun miraba delante con ojos inexpresivos

Segundos antes de que ella juntara sus labios, la empujo hacia un lado mirándola con seriedad

-No-

-Lo…lo siento no quería molestarte es solo que…-

-Entiende Star, no puedo, ya hablamos de esto-

_-Flashback-_

_-Pero ¿porque?- cuestiono ya con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Star, esto no funciona, no me pidas que te dé explicaciones, simplemente no puedo seguir con esto-respondió evitando su mirada_

_-¿Yo hice algo mal? o…-_

_-No –le dijo con una expresión de sorpresa por un momento retirando la fría expresión de su rostro-tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no puedo darte lo que mereces, si seguimos con esto solo te hare daño-_

_-Pero en Tokio…-comenzó la pelirroja_

_-Fue un error-aclaro el pelinegro-te quiero pero solo como a mi mejor amiga, entiéndelo por favor-_

_Dicho esto abandono la habitación sin volver la vista_

_Se adentró en su habitación, suspirando por el cansancio. Realmente no era su día de suerte_

_-Fin del flashback-_

Luego de eso las cosas siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguno de los titanes pregunto ni volvió a hablar del tema. En cierto modo habían esperado esa situación, conocían el carácter de su líder, pero aun así había sido muy pronto

Tres semanas, ese era el tiempo que Robin y Starfire habían estado juntos, luego de comenzar la tercera semana el había empezado a actuar extraño, se portaba frio con ella e incluso la evitaba, finalmente el decidió terminar.

Después de eso el pelinegro se había comportado de una manera más fría de lo que había sido en un principio, realizaba la mayoría de las misiones solo y evitaba constantemente a todo el equipo, en especial a Starfire

-Yo acepte que terminaras conmigo pero creo que, al menos, deberías decirme la razón-

-Ya te di una razón ¿Qué más quieres?-

-La verdad-hablo decidida-se que no fueron ninguna de las razones que me diste, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, después de todo soy tu mejor amiga

-No creo que…-

-¡Robin! ¡Star! Tenemos un problema- apareció Chico Bestia con una expresión alarmada-hay un intruso a un kilometro de acá-

-¿¡Que dices!?-

-Cyborg detecto un intruso hace un momento. Esta a un kilometro o menos, por la playa, aun no detecto movimiento-

-Llévame allá ahora mismo -ordeno el pelinegro con seriedad, dirigiéndose a la puerta, en ese momento sintió como Starfire sujetaba su brazo

-Robin…-

-Ahora no-contesto deshaciéndose del agarre con facilidad- luego hablamos-

Ambos chicos se fueron rápidamente del lugar dejándola sola

_Luego hablamos_

Él le había dicho que luego le respondería sus dudas, y eso era suficiente para ella. Se dirigio a su habitación en silencio, fuera cual fuera la emergencia estaba segura de que podrían sin ella

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya en el lugar, los titanes buscaron al intruso sin éxito, habían ya recorrido aquel sector así que decidieron entrar a una de las cuevas que había en los alrededores

Se adentraron en la cueva, cuando oyeron un ruido procedente del interior consiguiendo que todos se alarmaran, no podían ver nada ya que la luz que entraba por la entrada no era suficiente dejando el interior en penumbra

Cyborg trato de alumbrar el lugar pero Robín lo detuvo con una señal de sus manos, si encendían la luz alarmarían al enemigo y se lanzaría a atacarlos

Robin se dispuso a internarse en la cueva, cuando un kunai* se clavó en el suelo frente a ellos, a modo de advertencia

-No se muevan- advirtió una voz desde la oscuridad del fondo de la cueva, con un tono cansado pero firme – se los advierto estoy armado-

La persona dio un paso al frente saliendo de la penumbra, y los Titanes pudieron ver que se trataba de un joven de cabello castaño y una máscara cubriendo sus ojos, sostenía un yumi* apuntando hacia adelante con una posición de defensa. Aun así su estado no era saludable sus brazos estaban con varias vendas y su polera estaba rasgada en varios puntos

Robin se quedo estático al reconocer a aquella persona, era el mismo chico de la fotografía, que había estado mirando momentos atrás

-Dan-pronuncio lentamente, con la sorpresa marcada en su voz

-¿Quién ere…-la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando el se movió cambiando su ángulo de visión para poder ver mejor a aquellas personas

-Robin- pronuncio lentamente como si no se lo creyera del todo

Ambos se observaron detenidamente, Robin noto como el bajaba lentamente el arco, aun mirándolo con sorpresa

-Robin- comento el chico acercándose con precaución-en serio eres tu-

-Dan e… estas vivo-dijo el pelinegro igual acercándose

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a frete mirándose con sorpresa, de pronto el castaño se le echo encima abrazándole

-Robin, gracias al cielo te encontré-dijo el chico riéndose

-…-el aludido no podía salir de su asombro, quedándose quieto ante el abrazo de aquel castaño

-Te estábamos buscando, Mía estab…- el castaño se detuvo cayendo, sosteniendo su costado con un gesto de dolor

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Robín volviendo en sí, sujetando al chico y así evitando su caída

Por toda respuesta el chico señalo el lugar, en donde había estado minutos antes, con la cabeza

-Cyborg ilumina este lugar-ordeno el pelinegro dirigiéndose al sitio después de acomodar al joven en el suelo

El aludido obedeció y alumbro la estancia

Ya con luz, todos pudieron ver con más claridad al chico, también observaron como Robin se acercaba a una especie de cama. Al observar mejor pudieron ver cómo, tendida en el suelo una toalla húmeda en su frente, se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado

-Mía- susurro el pelinegro, al observar a aquella peli plateada

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-pidió entrecortadamente aquel castaño-está muy débil…teníamos que escapar…-dijo ya comenzando a delirar

-¿De qué o quién tienen que escapar?- pregunto el pelinegro acercándose a el

-Ayúdala-dijo seriamente el chico, antes de perder la conciencia

El pelinegro volvió a pasar la vista sobre aquellos dos chicos, el castaño estaba demacrado y sus ropas sucias y la joven con dificultad por la boca, se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su frente comprobando que tenía fiebre.

-Robin ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Chico Bestia, rompiendo el tenso momento

El pelinegro volteo al lugar donde se encontraba su equipo notando las miradas llenas de curiosidad que le dirigían. Sin decir nada, se agacho y tomo a la chica delicadamente en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la salida

-Cyborg, tu lleva a Dan, por favor-hablo sin mirar a nadie

El obedeció y levanto a ese chico castaño siguiendo al líder

-Robin ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Starfire mirando con recelo a aquellos jóvenes

-Mi antiguo equipo- dijo con voz neutra caminando hacia la torre, ignorando las atónitas miradas que los Titanes le dirigían

* * *

_***Kunai: es un arma ninja en forma de una cuchilla muy utilizada por ser pequeña y fácilmente ocultable, es tanto arrojadiza como usada cuerpo a cuerpo, se le podía atar una cuerda. Además servia para diferentes fines.**_

_***Yumi: arco japones**_

_**Bueno aquí termina el primer cap**_

_**en primero quería agradecer a DaiSmiler y chrona15por sus reviews**_

_**ya se q prometí actualizar pronto, pero el cuaderno en el que tenia escritas todas mis ideas desapareció (T.T) asi q tngo q volver a escribir todo otra vez, x el momento simplemente edite un poco el prologo y el primer cap**_

_**lo que si, actualizo si o si hasta el viernes es una promesa**_

_**lo segundo es por las armas que usa y usara Dan, pues si usara armas tipo Naruto, en primer lugar porque soy fiel a mis creencias Naruteras y en segundo...bueno en realidad no se me ocurrian otro tipo XP**_

_**para finalizar quiero agradecer a mi Sempai Elade-chan por dejarme usar la escena de su Fic Exilio, siendo específicos la parte en la que encuentran a Dan y Mia**_

_**bueno sin mas q decir me despido**_

_**y recuerden**_

_**ACTUALIZACIÓN =REVIEWS**_

_**BESOS**_

_**Violetalovefanfics**_


	3. Capitulo 2 Desilusión y Añoranza

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, le pertenece a DC cómics**_

**Gracias a Ganzter017-sempai x inspirarme en esta historia y también a mi amiga Andy x darme esta idea**

**Esta historia se basa en un pasado que YO cree para Robín espero sus reviews y que la disfruten**

* * *

******Un secreto sin revelar, Un pasado que encarar**

Capítulo 2. Desilusión y Añoranza

Los titanes habían llegado a la torre, cargando a aquellos jóvenes que habían encontrado minutos atrás

Todos, voltearon notando como Starfire se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa. Notando también como esta se esfumaba al notar a la joven en brazos de Robín y luego fijarse en el castaño que Cyborg cargaba

-¿Qu…quienes son ellos?-pregunto, mirando al pelinegro

El ignorándola volteo para dirigirse a la enfermería, seguido por Cyborg

-No hagas preguntas- comento Raven mientras seguía al joven

- -Robín dijo que eran su antiguo equipo-dijo chico bestia, causando que Star lo mirara confusa

-¿Antiguo equipo? Que quiso decir con eso-

El peliverde negó con la cabeza mientras la mirada con tristeza

- Quisiera saberlo-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Acomodo a la chica en una de las camillas, y la arropo con las sabanas. Trataba de mantener una expresión vacía aunque le era extremadamente difícil, la situación en la que se encontraba era extraña, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud si se trataba de un sueño

Volteo al notar como Cyborg dejaba a Dan en la camilla continua a esa, coloco su mano en la frente de la joven notando que tenía fiebre

-Verifica el estado de ambos-pidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta- volveré en un minuto-

El moreno asintió y se acercó a la joven, mientras Robín salía de la habitación, encontrándose con Raven fuera de ella, apoyada en la pared frete a el

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto

-Creo que deberías aclarar algunas cosas-hablo Raven con su típica expresión aburrida-no puedes decirnos que tenías un antiguo equipo, y esperar que no hagamos preguntas-

-No tiene nada que ver con ustedes-

-No puedes decir eso-replico ella con un tono enojado- los trajiste a nuestra casa e incluso haces que Cyborg cure sus heridas, creo que tiene que ver bastante-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Una explicación, se que ahora estas ocupado, pero sabes que tendrás que darla tarde o temprano-

-…-el joven se quedó en silencio, y noto como Raven se incorporaba y se dirigía a otro lugar

-estare esperando tu explicación-

En cuanto noto que ella se había ido, bajo la mirada haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Cómo explicar algo, que ni yo puedo entender-

Soltó un cansado suspiro, la situación se le iba de las manos, ¿en qué momento se habían complicado las cosas?

Entro a la habitación por el momento se preocuparía del estado de esos dos, las preguntas vendrían después, al entrar noto que Cyborg colocaba algo dentro de una de las maquinas

-¿Cuál es su estado?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a las camillas

-las heridas de la chica están bien pero hay que bajarle la temperatura y ponerle sueros y antibióticos, por el momento le tome un examen de sangre-

-¿y eso porque?-

-es extraño que tenga fiebre, sus heridas son superficiales, nada grave-contesto mirándolo seriamente-ambos tienen fiebre pero el chico presenta heridas más graves que ella así que en él es normal, pero si ella tiene fiebre es que la han…-

-envenenado-completo Robín

-exacto, el resultado saldrá en unos minutos-

-¿y el?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al castaño

-debemos llevarlo a la sala de operaciones en cuanto salgan los resultados de las pruebas de ella, la herida de su pecho esta levemente curada pero no se puede mantener así, hay que cerrarla sino se abrirá de nuevo. Sin embargo-dijo al notar que Robín abría la boca-si ella esta envenenada podría ser algo grave y es mejor poner el antídoto inmediatamente-

-Hmp, supongo que tienes razón-

Pasaron unos minutos y la maquina indico que las pruebas habían terminado, Cyborg se dirigio donde esta y comprobó los resultados

-Tsk es un veneno paralizador-sentencio mientras se giraba para buscar entre unos tubos de ensayo- es un veneno fuerte, aun con el antídoto no podrá moverse en un buen tiempo

-¿pero estará bien verdad? ¿No tiene efectos secundarios ni nada?-pregunto Robín mirándolo preocupado, eso era el colmo, primero encontraba a sus ex compañeros supuestamente muertos y ahora se enteraba que una estaba envenenada y el otro en posible estado crítico, ¿es que su suerte podía empeorar?

-tranquilo con esta mezcla que hice y si se queda un buen tiempo quieta, estará lanzando cuchillos o lo que sea que haga en poco tiempo-termino la frase con una risa

Si bien la noticia de que Robín tenía otro equipo antes que ellos le había tomado por sorpresa, igual que a los demás, no le parecía nada malo, todos tenían su pasado contarlo o no sería su decisión.

-listo-murmuro al inyectar el antídoto en el brazo de la peliplata- estará bien por el momento, ahora debemos llevarlo a operar-

Dicho esto movió la camilla del chico con dirección a la puerta, mientras que el pelinegro no había desviado la mirada de aquella chica. En parte le aliviaba que ella estuviera bien pero, seguía siendo extraño

-vienes o que-pregunto el moreno al notar el estado de su compañero-necesito que me ayudes-

-voy- le dirigio una última mirada a la chica y se dirigio junto a su compañero a la sala de operaciones

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Qué estaba pasando?  
El día había avanzado de lo más normal y de repente, sus compañeros llegaban cargando a dos chicos bastante extraños, y para el colmo eran el supuesto equipo de Robín. Nada de eso tenía sentido, Robín jamás les había comentado nada de otro equipo. Bueno, en realidad jamás les había comentado nada de su vida anterior

Lo único que sabían era lo básico, él era el antiguo ayudante de uno de los mayores superhéroes del mundo. Eso era lo único que sabían, ninguno de ellos sabia la razón por la que dejo de serlo, ni porque estaba en Jump City. Su pasado era un total misterio

Se dirigía a la enfermería, Raven le dijo que él estaba ahí. Debía preguntarle si era verdad, si ellos en serio eran su equipo anterior. Llego a puerta y tras pensarlo un momento se adentró en esta

No había nadie, exceptuando a la joven que descansaba en una de las camillas. Se acercó lentamente a ella, tratando de verla mejor, la reconocía esa era la chica que estaba en la foto que Robín observaba horas antes

_**-Flashback-**_

_Subió con cansancio al último piso, para ver si Robín estaba ahí_

_En cuando ellos llegaron al banco, se encontraron con que el ya había terminado el trabajo. Últimamente era así siempre, parecería que ellos estaban de adorno. El abandono el lugar en cuanto los vio llegar y ellos fueron los que dieron las explicaciones a la policía _

_Debía hablar con él, saber el porqué de todo lo que hacia_

_Llego a la terraza y lo encontró, observando fijamente una desgastada fotografía. Era una foto de él y otras dos personas, una chica de cabello plateado y un chico castaño_

_Noto como el rozaba el rostro de aquella chica con la punta de su dedo y como de repente fruncía el ceño y se incorporaba para ponerse al borde del lugar, como si pensara en tirarse_

_-¡ROBIN!-_

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Cuando estuvo frente a ella la miro fijamente aun con todas esas vendas en los brazos y unas cuantas en el rostro, era muy bonita. Su piel era pálida, sus facciones eran delicadas y sus labios eran de un rosa suave. Parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana

Su corazón se encogía al recordar la manera en la que Robín había acariciado su fotografía o su mirada preocupada cuando la tenía en brazos. Ella tenía que ser alguien muy importante para el

Se acercó más a ella queriendo observarla mejor, cuando de repente ella abrió sus ojos. Debido al sus to Starfire se alejó de ella y tropezó con sus pies, cayendo de manera ridícula. Sus ojos eran de color plata al igual que su cabello, era unos ojos profundos y sus bordes tenían un ligero tono purpura, realmente un color extraño

La joven observo en silencio como la pelirroja se levantaba, y la miro confusa

-P…perdón por asustarte-susurro, tratando de incorporarse

-No i…importa-dijo rápidamente Star mientras la ayudaba a sentarse-es solo que me tomo por sorpresa-

-Igualmente lo siento mucho yo…-en ese momento abrió los ojos y miro con mucha preocupación a la joven-¿¡Espera yo que hago aquí!?¿¡Donde esta Dan!?-comenzó a preguntar recorriendo con la mirada el lugar

-¿Dan?-pregunto Star

-el chico que estaba conmigo-contesto la peliplata-debo encontrarlo es…-para de hablar al sentir como se mareaba y cayo entre la sabana, sosteniéndose la cabeza

-¿te encuentras bien, donde te duele?-dijo preocupada la pelirroja

-es extraño me siento algo mareada, pero debo…-

-tu compañero está bien, seguro que Cyborg y Robín lo llevaron a otra habitación-

-¿Es en serio?-Starfire asintió sonriéndole causando que ella también sonriera l verla - es un alivio si algo le pasa seria…¿espera dijiste Robín?-pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos para mirarla fijamente cambiando su expresión

-S…si eso dije- murmuro al ver el repentino cambio

-entonces es cierto-murmuro para ella misma-entonces ¿tú eres de los titanes?-

-sí, acá es nuestra base-contesto sonriente-me llamo Starfire-

De repente la expresión de esa chica cambio para dar paso a la tristeza

-tu eres…eres la novia de Robín ¿verdad?-

Star se quedó petrificada ante la pregunta, era bien sabido que después de lo de Tokio casi todo el mundo estaba enterado de su relación con el pelinegro, pero con lo que paso hace una semana creyó que ya se había difundido el rumor de su ruptura

-yo…- okey esto sí que era extraño, en tan solo diez minutos había visto a esa chica: curiosa, preocupada, aliviada, sorprendida y triste. Como podían cambiar sus expresiones así de rápido, y ahora le hacía una pregunta tan…como decirlo ¿incomoda?

Ambas giraron al oír como la puerta se abría y Robín aparecía tras ella

-¿Star? ¿Que estas?…-el pelinegro callo al encontrarse sus ojos con los de esa chica

En ese momento, Star sintió una especie de tensión en el ambiente. No era de esas tensiones que sucedían cuando dos personas que se odian se encuentran, no era de ese tipo. En realidad la tensión estaba dirigida a ella, se sentía como una entrometida en el ambiente. En ese ambiente perfecto que esas dos personas estaban creando

Se levantó lentamente y se dirigio a la puerta, ninguno de los dos noto cuando se retiraba, cuando volteo a avisar que se iba la escena que vio la destrozo completamente

Robín y ella se abrazaban, de una manera diferente a las veces en las que el la abrazaba a ella. Ese abrazo mostraba añoranza el, la abrazaba con fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y ella le correspondía con la misma fuerza. Incluso llego a ver lágrimas en los ojos de ella

-te eche de menos-

Es lo último que escucho antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. No debía dejar que nadie la viera así, era tonto llorar por algo que perdió hace tiempo. Aunque, por lo visto jamás fue suyo

Entro a la habitación continua a la enfermería y comenzó a llorar en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, en ese lugar nadie la vería ni escucharía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Discretamente Robín se había acercado a la joven y ella aun lo miraba embobada, y la rodeo con sus bra**zos**

No necesitaban palabra para trasmitir sus sentimientos ese simple gesto lo decía todo, les decía a cada uno cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se habían añorado en todos estos años

-Te eche de menos-susurro el azabache poniéndola en frente de el y mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonrió tiernamente no sabría si decirle que ella lo había extrañado más o si decirle que no debería abrazarla de esa manera con su novia enfrente… ¿su novia?

Rápidamente se separó de él y reviso la habitación, la pelirroja se había ido. Bajo la mirada, la culpa empezaba a carcomerle

-¿te pasa algo Mía?- el joven la miro confundido

-tu…tu novia estaba aquí hace un minuto- susurro ella

-no… ¿novia?-

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo entro Cyborg con una caja pequeña en sus manos

-Ehh. Disculpen ¿interrumpo?- pregunto con cierta incomodidad

-¡NO!-gritaron ambos mirándolo con sorpresa y vergüenza

-mmm….bueno entonces-miro a Mía-tengo q administrarte algunos medicamentos así que…-

-OH si no se preocupe-

Ella se recostó en la cama y fijo sus ojos en Robín volviendo al sentimiento de ase algunos minutos

-me sorprende que te despertaras tan rápido, el veneno que te inyectaron era muy eficaz, lo bueno es que ahora no tendré que…-callo al sentir el aura que emanaba aquella pareja y los miro con una gota de sudor en la frente _¡Vaya que incomodo! Pensó _mientras seguía preparando las vacunas

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aparecen Robin e Iris tirando de alguien por los pies**

**Robin: ya sal de una vez!**

**Iris:vamos cobarde debes dar la cara**

**Se escucha una voz tras las cortinas**

**Voz: NO QUIERO ONE-SAN SAL TU, TIENES MI MISMA CARA QUE YO!**

**Despues de un momento de jaloneo se ve al la pelinegra autora siendo arrastrada por los dos chicos, la joven se incorpora y se pone tras Robin**

**Robin: ahora que haces?**

**Violeta: No es ovio te uso como escudo humano, no te atacaran a ti T.T**

**Iris: ya sal y dejalo en paz**

**Iris jalonea a Violeta y la pone frente a todos**

**Violeta: eto...HOLA gg se q me tarde mucho p...pero aqui sta el cap 2 gg eto...**

**lo siento muchoooooo no tube tiempo de escribirlo y mi cuadernito se perdio T.T lo sieento**

**Iris:ya deja de disculparte pareces disco rayado**

**Violeta: y tu que haces aqui ni siquiera hay lemmon en esta historia...**

**Iris: en realidad vine para ver si alguien te mataba, pero bueno me voy y te dejo aqui con tus lectoras que supongo se hartaron de esperar y quieren atravesarte con algo**

**Violeta:NOOOO PORFA QUEDATE...ah por cierto ella es mi hermana gemela...**

**Iris: mayor por tres minutos**

**Violeta: no me interrumpas cuando escribo... bueno ella es mi hermana y toda explicacion esta en mi perfil...bueno como decia perdon por la tardansa y como ya entro en vacaciones prometo que actualizare mas seguido.**

**Iris:Robin se fue**

**Violetita: QUE! ya vera...yo...me vengare..deberia recordar que tngo su futuro en mis manos**

**Iris:como digas**

* * *

**Bueno sin mas q decir nos despedimos y recuerden:**

**_ACTUALIZACIÓN __=REVIEWS_**

**BESOS**

**Violetalovefanfics e Irisitalovefanfics (Violeta: oye no plagies mi nombre! Iris: no hagas escandalo y callate)**

**PS: Como habran notado cambie el nombre de la historia de "CUENTAS PENDIENTES" a "****Un secreto sin revelar, Un pasado que encarar**" sq releyendo el prologo me di cuenta que el titulo anterio y el prologo no tienen nada que ver, yo escribo el prologo basado en el titulo asi q... bueno no me pregunten de donde saque lo de cuentas pendientes xq ni yo misma lo se gg 


End file.
